Purple the Warrior:Purple's Fantasies
by TallestWarriorPurple
Summary: This is a fic about Purple who falls asleep and has the most amazing dream where he is a warrior and stuff. Rated PG-13 for violence and some language..yeah.
1. The Beginning

Purple The Warrior: Purple's Fantasy  
  
Authors notes: Ok, this is my first fanfic and I have found that I suck at writing and stuff, but I just do this out of boredom, so I don't mind if you flame, but I only ask that you keep it kinda soft and stuff.K? Good! Well enough of my mindless chatter let's get down to the story...so you may stop reading this useless paragraph that I have put here just to tell you a few things...I said stop reading!!! Stop! Right here! Stop reading!! Don't continue! I SAID DON'T CONTINUE! STOP READING THIS USELESS CRAP NOW! STOP! (ok, enough of that.STOP READING!) (btw, this chapter is only short because it's just the first chapter...and people don't expect much out of that.)  
  
Chapter 1:The Beginning. Purple sat bored in his chair in the Massive, which was currently in orbit around Irk. "Hmmmm." he thought. "What to do.." His brother Red was dealing with a snack crisis in the storage room. Purple grabbed his bag of chips and munched on a few. He watched the stars fly by lazily. His mind started to drift. "Mmmh.." That was when he fell dead asleep, snoring softly..then he started to dream.  
  
His dream began in another world. It was back in the medieval times. (you know, with the knights and castles and stuff.) He was just a simple man..er..Irken living in a small hut that he called home. The villagers were very friendly.well..that's because they were Irkens too. His brother had moved up to royalty and became a noble prince when his father, Tallest Kolo was King..er..Tallest. Purple didn't want to have to be in any part of royalty. He liked his life as it was.  
  
The dream started with him waking up one morning, not knowing of what terror would happen later that day. So he just casually got up and found himself some breakfast, ate it, and went outside to get some fresh air. "Hmm.what a nice morning breeze." He began walking down the road to the field he usually goes to each passing day. When he reached the field he went out to visit the ducks that swam in the pond each day. Then he heard the sounds of horses coming his way. He was about to go further until he saw that it was only his brother, Red, all dressed in gold and silver. "Good morning brother." Purple said to him as he stopped his horse. "Um..good morning.brother." Red was a cold hearted prince, and he only cared about becoming king and getting all the riches. Purple knew this but also knew there was nothing he could do to change him. "So, what are you doing down here in this.filthy place." Red asked. "Well, I came to visit the ducks.." Red laughed at this. "The ducks?! You came to see stupid animals who only swim around all day begging for bread?! My my dear brother.I knew you should've taken up to royalty. Then your mind wouldn't be poisoned with such...idiotic ideas." Red walked off in disgust. Purple cursed at Red under his breath.  
  
Purple was eating his supper later that day until he heard something. He went outside to see tons of people talking to each other. Purple wondered what they all were talking about. He looked down the road to where the castle gates were, people were crowded around it. Purple walked over to the group and asked around. Everyone was to busy to notice him though. But then Purple spotted his best friend, Zap. "Hey Zap! What's going on?" "I don't know! Just a sec." Zap asked a woman in front, he came back white in the face. "What's wrong?" "The king..your father.was murdered." Purple's eyes got huge and he ran to the side of the castle and went into the secret entrance. He walked along the hallway until he found the investigators gathered around the dead king's body. "What happened?!" Red looked up to see Purple, "Dear brother! You're here! It seems that father was stabbed only a few minutes ago! And the murderer has done a very good job of cleaning up the evidence." "Oh no!" Purple ran over to see a large stab wound in his father's chest. Purple stared at his father's body. He then felt a tear fall from his eye.  
  
A few hours later they buried the king. As Purple watched.he was suddenly full of hatred for whoever the murderer was. He was going to find this person, he was going to hunt him down, and then...he was going to kill him, no one would stand in his way. 


	2. Leaving Home

Purple The Warrior: Purple's Fantasy  
  
Authors notes: no notes for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2:Leaving Home  
  
The next morning Purple was packing up for his venture across the world, and his search for the murderer. The only clues were a set of tracks from a wagon in the dirt, leading out of the village and along a deserted path. Zap was going with Purple because, well..he felt he needed adventure. Purple's only weapon was his wooden sword, but Zap was a royal mage. So he figured they probably wouldn't land themselves in too much danger.  
  
Purple sniffed the nice afternoon air before meeting Zap. "You ready?" "Always ready.." So Purple and Zap set off down the road, following the tracks.  
  
After many boring hours of following, they came to a village where the tracks stopped. "Hmm.let's ask around." Purple walked over to a farmer who was busy plowing the ground. "Excuse me sir. Did you happen to see a wagon pull into here some time in the afternoon of yesterday?", Purple asked. "Well, I do remember a few from yesterday." "Can you tell me who came out of them?" "No one came out of the wagons except one. He..or she wore a mask though, and they wore a completely black outfit. I saw em walk down the village a few ways and purchase a horse. Then the person rode out along the Rocky Road.", replied the farmer. "Ok, thanks." "No problem!" Purple and Zap walked along until they spotted a shop. "Hmm..let's go check that shop out." "Yeah! Let's check it out!" replied Zap. They stepped into the shop to find a man at the desk. "Ah! Hello! Can I get you two anything? Shields? Weapons? Items?" Purple spotted a nice Copper Shield and asked how much it was for. "13 silver pieces!" Purple looked into his bag and counted 23 silver pieces and 2 gold pieces. He handed the man 13 silver pieces. The clerk went over and grabbed the last Copper Shield they had and gave it to Purple, "Anything else?" "Uhm.." Purple spotted a nice sword hanging from the wall with a sheath and everything. "How much is that?" Purple pointed to the sword while Zap was purchasing some fruits and vegetables for the two of them. "That costs 6 gold coins." Purple had only 10 silver pieces (=to 1 gold coin) and 2 gold coins.Zap noticed this and pitched in 7 more gold coins. "Thanks Zap.." Purple took the sword and sheath and attached it to his belt. "Thanks, come again!" said the clerk as they left.  
  
Once they left the village they immediately started going along the Rocky Road. "look.you can see some horse tracks.." Zap pointed out. "Yeah but other horses might have come along this road too." "You're right.." after many long minutes of walking along the road they found something in the dirt. "Hey! What's that?" Purple crouched down and picked it up. "What is it?" Zap asked. "It's a dagger! And there are blood stains on it!" "Really?! Wow! We have a clue!" Purple stood back up and put it in his bag. "Let's keep on searching!" Purple and Zap continued walking, watching the ground for anything. Purple sighed, "Any luck?" "Nope, no luck at a-" Zap was cut short when suddenly, a praying mantis-like creature came out of nowhere and attacked them! "Agh! What the hell is that thing?!" Purple said as he and Zap jumped back. "It's a Tyron Beast!" replied Zap as he was ready to blast the thing with a spell. But it was way too quick for him. It jumped to the side of Zap and knocked him off his feet before he could even blink! Purple quickly unsheathed his new sword.  
  
A few words from your highly brilliant author:Yes yes I know, another short chapter but never fear! I shall make longer ones in the future!! 


	3. The Dark Rifleman

Purple The Warrior: Purple's Fantasy  
  
Authors notes: Alrighty! Sorry about the lack in updates.(schoolwork, housework, and a job are not easy things to juggle). This chapter will have more action than the first 2! And if you don't like the action.then don't bother to review.  
  
Chapter 3:The Dark Rifleman  
  
The creature lashed out at Purple and took a slice; Purple quickly brought his sword into a block. But that was only for one of the Tyron Beast's claws..it swiftly slashed him on the arm with its other claw, pissing Purple off badly. He attacked wildly with his sword. But he only had basic training with it and wasn't suited for the big combos, so he basically missed every time and then the Tyron Beast, who was sick of this jumped over him and whirled around, making a nice cut along Purple's back. Then it jumped at Zap, who was about to blast the creature with a fire spell, but it knocked him over a second time. Purple saw his chance and took it. He ran to the creature and tried to stab the sword into its back....but he failed. It slid out of the way and almost made Purple impale Zap! The Tyron Beast swung at his leg and hit it, Purple fell in pain..it then raised its claws, ready for a fatal blow until..blaam! The Tyron Beast collapsed with smoke coming out of its back. Purple looked up. "Huh?" he crawled over to it.. It was dead. Zap was just getting up so it couldn't have been him...but who was it? Purple looked around until he spotted something up in a tree branch. It moved. So he started running to it, but the thing then jumped to another tree, and another..and another..oh and one more. Purple kept chasing it.  
  
After 10 confusing minutes of chasing, Purple lost track of the thing he saw as he came to the edge of a forest. Zap finally caught up to him. "I wonder what that was." Purple said to himself. "What what was?" asked Zap. "I saw something...or...someone up in the trees." Purple replied. "Oh, well I guess we lost it now. So let's get back to searching." Zap said as he walked back to the road. Purple began to follow, taking one last glance and the forest.  
  
Once back on the road Purple and Zap began to search for more clues, but the dagger was the only thing they found. "Well, it's getting dark. And I don't think there are any villages for miles," said Zap. "Then we'll have to make camp," replied Purple. So they found a nice spot under a tree and laid out their blankets and pillows. Purple took a nice look at the night sky. It was beautiful; the stars sparkled brightly. "Wow, it looks so beautiful up there. I wonder if in the future I'll be able to go up to that big place." Purple said. Zap raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh.yeah, ok very....interesting. Good night." Zap quickly fell asleep. Purple chuckled and got comfortable in his..."bed", soon falling straight asleep. (Yes it is possible to dream about falling asleep!)  
  
Suddenly, Purple awoke with a start when he felt something jab him on the arm. He sat up to see Zap roped onto a horse with a rider on it, who was jabbing Purple with a lance. "Get up murderer!" the rider ordered. Purple stood up and saw more knights coming down the road. "Uhm, excuse me?" Purple said. "Don't give me that! We know it was YOU! Who killed King Kolo!" the man barked as he picked Purple up and roped him with Zap. "They think we're the murderers! And since we have the blood stained dagger, it's their evidence!" Zap whispered to Purple. "Those damn fools.just a dagger with blood on it?! Hell, we could've just gone out to kill a boar!" Purple replied. "Shut up!" the rider ordered. They were lead all the way to the great city, Aita. That was usually where all of the death penalties were given.  
  
Minutes later Zap and Purple found themselves standing on a platform with ropes around their necks. "Oh shit...this is bad." Zap cried. The crowd was cheering, finally happy to have their murderers ready to be hung. "Purple! Why! I would've never guessed! My own brother is the murderer of our father?!", came the voice of Red. Purple looked down to see him on his horse, looking very grim. "Brother! We didn't do it! We were SEARCHING for the killer! And we found his or her dagger!" Purple cried. "Silence! I'm tired of your pitiful lies brother!" Red barked. Red rode over to the center area. "Well people! We have finally found our murderers! But, I am very grieved...that my own brother would do such a thing." Red looked up, and gave a disgraced look at Purple. "I'm am ashamed of you." Red said as he ordered Nova, his royal knight to drop the trap door beneath Purple and Zaps' feet. Purple watched him reach to the lever, oh how he hoped something would save them. Then....something did. Right as Nova pulled the lever and the floor beneath them gave away. Something split the bar of wood holding the ropes and it collapsed. They hit the ground with a thud, very lucky to be alive. They quickly got up and threw the ropes off. Knights were charging towards them, but Zap took them out by shooting a blast of water straight at them. "Comon!" they ran quickly, dodging through the crowd. Once out of the village, they headed towards the great White River. But the knights were chasing them. They had to be fast. Soon they were at the river and they followed its watery path. Suddenly they stopped as something came into view. It was in the form of an Irken and it had black clothing on with only its eyes visible, it also wore a nice cape, which flowed freely behind him. It also, had things strapped onto his clothing and a long thing strapped around him. But they couldn't worry about it now, because 6 knights were approaching them. "Alright you two, you're coming with us!" one yelled. Suddenly they heard a loud booming sound and saw a knight fall completely off his horse. The others stopped, Purple and Zap turned around. The figure was holding one of the objects and it was pretty long, it had a wooden handle on the back and the front was a nice black barrel with smoke coming from the front. Then it aimed the thing in the air and a big light came out of it, along with the booming sound. The knights rode if in fright of this new technology. The thing approached them. "Greetings young prince." It spoke in a soft but tough voice. "Uh hi...who are you?" Purple greeted. "I am Kralin, the Dark Rifleman" 


End file.
